


El retorno

by KendallFrost



Series: Cien formas de arrodillarse [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, BDSM, Deporte, Dom!Otabek, Dom/sub, Dominación, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!yuri, Yaoi, patinaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Este es el final de la serie Cien formas de arrodillarse. ¡Espero que la hayáis disfrutado!Voy a hacer una pausa porque tengo un millón de cosas pendientes de las que encargarme, pero mientras tanto podéis echar un vistazo a esta otra serie que he escrito que publica la editorial Café con Leche y que se llama Diabolus in Musica:https://lektu.com/a/kendall-frost/4173





	

—¡Beka! ¡Vamos! A este paso llegamos tarde...

Otabek rio; no entendía cómo Yuri podía estar tan activo a aquellas horas de la mañana.

—No son ni las seis y media, Yuri, y tardamos menos de diez minutos en llegar a la pista de hielo. Nos va a tocar esperar hasta que abra a las siete... —respondió entretenido.

Yuri puso morritos, dejó su bolsa junto a la puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Es que tengo muchas ganas... —Llevaba seis semanas y tres días sin pisar el hielo y, por fin, su terapeuta había dado el visto bueno a que volviera a entrenar después de algo más de dos semanas esclavizado en el gimnasio asegurándose de que su rodilla era suficientemente fuerte para patinar de nuevo con seguridad.

—Lo sé, gatito, pero hace frío para estar esperando en la calle. Lo único que te falta es acatarrarte justo ahora.

—Ya... —Los ojos de Yuri iban de Otabek al reloj de su móvil.

A menos cuarto ambos muchachos salieron de su apartamento, y tardaron aún menos de lo habitual en llegar al centro de entrenamiento, gracias al paso rápido con el que Yuri los había guiado a ambos. También se preparó en tiempo récord, deslizándose sobre el hielo listo para entrenar antes de que a Otabek le diera tiempo a sacar sus patines de la taquilla.

Al salir del vestuario, Otabek se encontró con Victor que le miraba entretenido.

—No ha tardado ni cinco minutos en lanzarse al hielo, ¿no?

Otabek negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Ha ido directo, como un rayo. Estará bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó Victor dándole una palmada en el hombro—, el fisio dice que está perfecto, aunque vamos a tener que seguir entrenando a diario en el gimnasio. —Se acercó al borde la pista y llamó a Yuri—. Vamos a empezar poco a poco, Yuri, repite tu secuencia de calentamiento un par de veces.

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin incidentes, más allá de un par de sobresaltos cuando Yuri cayó después de intentar algunos saltos. Era lo más habitual, todos se caían alguna que otra vez en cada entrenamiento, pero todos habían contenido el aliento cada vez que Yuri había golpeado el hielo, como si temieran que su rodilla no fuera a aguantar.

Y cada una de esas veces Yuri se había levantado, sacudido el hielo y continuado entrenando ajeno a sus preocupaciones.

Otabek estaba sentando en uno de los bancos, disfrutando de un breve descanso y aprovechando para beber un poco de agua, cuando Yuri se sentó junto a él.

—Creo que voy a tener un moratón tremendo en el muslo después de esa caída —comentó con una sonrisa que contradecía aquella frase.

—Bueno, no iba a ser la primera vez —respondió Otabek con expresión burlona, incapaz de contenerse.

Yuri sonrió con picardía al tiempo que le arrebataba el botellín de agua.

—Pero esta vez va a ser por motivos distintos...

—No si no me devuelves esa botella —bromeó Otabek volviendo a coger el botellín, mientras Yuri intentaba contener la risa para que no se le saliera el agua que acababa de beber por la nariz.

—Venga, chicos —los llamó Victor—, que tenemos mucho trabajo.

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, Otabek se despidió de Yuri con un beso.

—Te veo en casa esta noche, Yura.

—¿Pasas tú por el súper? —preguntó Yuri ligeramente alicaído.

—Claro. ¿Te pasa algo, gatito?

—No —negó Yuri con la cabeza—, es solo que estoy cansado y no me apetece nada pasarme dos horas en el gimnasio.

—Llevabas días sin entrenar, es normal; pero anímate, que son solo unos cuantos días para evitar más problemas en la rodilla.

—Son unas cuantas semanas más, Beka... Pero supongo que sobreviviré. —Yuri sonrió y le dio un beso—. Voy a tener mucha hambre cuando llegue a casa.

Otabek rio y se quedó mirando mientras su chico desaparecía por los pasillos de la pista de hielo. Se alegraba de que la lesión de rodilla no hubiera quedado más que en un susto.

 

Subir los tres pisos de escaleras hasta el apartamento que compartía con Otabek le supuso a Yuri un esfuerzo mucho mayor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado posible. Después de varias semanas sin entrenar, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían acostumbrado a la buena vida... No recordaba la última vez que las piernas le habían temblado de aquella manera... Con cierto esfuerzo consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta, dejando caer su bolsa nada más atravesar el umbral; no tenía ni fuerzas para llevarla hasta el dormitorio.

Entró en la cocina donde Otabek estaba preparando la cena y se sentó en una de las sillas, derrengado.

—No puedo con mi alma, Beka... Victor me ha hecho hacer crossfit las dos horas... —protestó lastimeramente intentando conseguir un poco de simpatía.

Otabek se acercó a él y le dio un beso, acompañado de un breve masaje en la cabeza.

—Pobrecito.

—Voy a tener agujetas...

—¿Agua con azúcar?

—No me puedo creer que aún pienses que eso ayuda... Casi prefiero una birra.

Otabek rio y sacó dos de la nevera. Los chicos cenaron y después se sentaron en el sofá cada uno con su ordenador portátil en el regazo. No eran ni las diez cuando Yuri cerró el ordenador, dejándolo en la mesita de café, y se levantó.

—Creo que me voy a ir a dormir; me está costando volver a coger el ritmo.

—Buenas noches, gatito, yo iré enseguida también. —Por desgracia, la glamurosa vida de los atletas profesionales incluía tener que irse a la cama muy temprano porque los entrenamientos comenzaban a horas intempestivas. Apenas había pasado media hora desde que Yuri se había ido a la cama, cuando a Otabek empezaron a cerrársele los ojos también.

 

El despertador sonó mucho antes de que fuese de día, y Otabek fue marginalmente consciente de que, a su lado, Yuri había dado un manotazo al estridente aparato para apagarlo.

—Me duele todo —comentó el ruso en forma de quejido lastimero.

—Date una ducha caliente antes de ir a entrenar, puede que te ayude.

—Creo que no tengo fuerzas ni para eso...

Otabek evitó sonreír, a veces Yuri era demasiado dramático y no convenía que supiera que le parecía adorable.

—Bueno, pues entonces voy a aprovechar para ducharme yo. Ahora vuelvo, gatito.

Una vez en el baño se quitó la camiseta con la que había dormido y la tiró hecha una bola a un rincón. Se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua acabara con los últimos vestigios de somnolencia, preparándose para un nuevo día de duro entrenamiento. Apenas se giró cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, pero sí se sorprendió cuando Yuri se metió en la ducha con él.

—Creo que tenías razón con lo de la ducha; ya empiezo a encontrarme mejor —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa traviesa justo antes de darle un beso y dejar que sus dientes atraparan su labio inferior.

—Si es que no entiendo por qué te empeñas en no hacerme caso —bromeó Otabek antes de besarle en el cuello.

—Porque si siempre me portara bien —jadeó Yuri— no tendrías motivos para castigarme.

—Y entonces iba a ser todo muy aburrido, ¿verdad? —Era una pregunta retórica y, puesto que no esperaba respuesta alguna, Otabek aprovechó para colocar a Yuri delante de él—. Apóyate en la pared, Yura, no te vayas a resbalar.

Yuri rio.

—No me puedo volver a romper tan pronto... Pero no vamos a tentar a la suerte. —Yuri apoyó las manos en los azulejos de la pared y abrió las piernas para ganar estabilidad y, al mismo tiempo, facilitarle las cosas a Otabek.

—Argh, Yura —susurró Otabek en su oído justo antes de morderle suavemente el hombro—, no sabes el efecto que tiene sobre mí verte así...

Yuri gimió, incapaz de formar frases coherentes. Otabek sabía que el cuello era su punto más sensible y se aprovechaba de ello cada vez que podía. Tenía prisa, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo... casi siete semanas y no sabía cómo había sobrevivido. Alargó una mano hasta el mueble del lavabo y le pasó la crema hidratante a su chico. No estaba siendo sutil, pero tampoco tenían mucho tiempo antes del entrenamiento. Otabek rio a su espalda.

—Vale, indirecta pillada.

Yuri estaba empalmado, aunque para ser totalmente justos, ya se había levantado así, pero sospechaba que su erección no desaparecería ni aunque abriera el paso del agua fría. Tampoco pensaba comprobarlo, tenía formas mejores de solucionar aquel pequeño inconveniente y esperaba que Otabek no se tomara su tiempo para hacerlo. Arqueó la espalda al sentir un dedo cubierto de crema entre sus nalgas y gritó sin vergüenza alguna al sentir que aquel dedo se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo. El chorro de la ducha le estaba cayendo sobre la cara y nada podría haberle importado menos en aquel momento. Sintió que Otabek movía el dedo intentando convencer a sus músculos de que se relajaran y Yuri respiró hondo; sabía de sobra que la molestia pasaría pronto.

Abrió un poco más las piernas buscando una posición más firme cuando Otabek metió un segundo dedo. Los metía y sacaba de su cuerpo al tiempo que los abría y cerraba. Yuri estaba impaciente y demasiado excitado como para aguantar muchos preliminares.

No quería correrse hasta que Otabek estuviera dentro de él.

—¡Beka, dentro!

Escuchó a su chico reír roncamente a sus espaldas y los dedos desaparecieron dejando un vacío que esperaba que volviera a ser llenado pronto. El otro patinador no le defraudó y pronto sintió la familiar presión de su pene exigiendo que le dejara entrar. Yuri se sentía completo en aquel momento; era como si cuando no estaba juntos le faltara una parte importante de sí mismo. Todo lo que se escuchaba en el baño en aquel momento era el sonido del agua, de piel golpeando contra piel y la combinación de sus jaleos. Yuri bajó una mano para tocarse ligeramente; la tensión en su abdomen y entrepierna iba aumentando a un ritmo espeluznante... Sintió que Otabek cambiaba ligeramente el ángulo, alcanzando aquel punto que nunca fallaba a la hora de hacerle enloquecer y dejó una mano acariciando sus testículos mientras usaba la otra para intentar mantener el equilibrio, cosa que cada vez le costaba más por las embestidas de su chico. Era evidente que Otabek también estaba a punto de correrse, porque sus movimientos cada vez eran más bruscos.

Y solo le hizo falta pensar en qué expresión tendría su chico en aquel momento, al mismo tiempo que recibía un empujón un poco más fuerte que los demás para correrse sobre los azulejos de la ducha. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Otabek había llegado al orgasmo al mismo tiempo hasta que no sintió que salía de él. Sin preguntarle siquiera, el Héroe de Kazajstán cogió su champú y comenzó a lavarle el pelo mientras él aún intentaba acabar de recomponerse.

—¿Qué tal las agujetas, gatito?

—Creo que vamos a tener que repetir esto varias veces para que me recupere del todo...

Con el pequeño retraso que había sufrido su rutina, no les quedó más remedio que desayunar un sándwich rápido al tiempo que corrían hacia la pista de hielo. Por desgracia, era bastante más tarde de lo que ellos creían.

—¡Oh mierda! Llegamos tardísimo a entrenar —se lamentó Otabek mientras atravesaban la puerta de la pista de hielo—. Victor nos va a matar...

Detrás suyo, Yuri rio.

—Por lo menos habrá valido la pena...

**MESES DESPUÉS**

Yuri estaba radiante. Apenas podía creerse que, a pesar de haber estado de baja seis semanas, había conseguido el oro en el Grand Prix. Ahora las Olimpiadas quedaban un poco más cerca y, en cierto modo, se sentía bastante más seguro. Se clasificaría y representaría a su país en el mayor evento deportivo del mundo.

Y solo había una cosa mejor que haber llegado a lo más alto del podio, y era haberlo hecho con Otabek a su lado. Miró la medalla de plata que colgaba del cuello de su chico y se sintió lleno de orgullo. En aquel momento, tenían el mundo a sus pies. Pasó una mano por detrás para coger la de Otabek y, cuando el otro chico le miró ligeramente sorprendido por el gesto, le dedicó una deslumbradora sonrisa sincera. Su vida era mucho mejor desde que estaban juntos y nada iba a poder pararlos. Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Otabek se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído; algo que, en otras circunstancias le habría puesto muy nervioso, pero que en aquel momento sabía que era una amenaza vacía. La mirada de orgullo y cariño de su novio delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aun así, Yuri estaba ansioso de que llegara el momento y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al escuchar aquellas palabras:

—Recuérdame que esta noche te castigue por haberme ganado, gatito.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el final de la serie Cien formas de arrodillarse. ¡Espero que la hayáis disfrutado!
> 
> Voy a hacer una pausa porque tengo un millón de cosas pendientes de las que encargarme, pero mientras tanto podéis echar un vistazo a esta otra serie que he escrito que publica la editorial Café con Leche y que se llama Diabolus in Musica: 
> 
> https://lektu.com/a/kendall-frost/4173


End file.
